


A Night with You

by Luaember



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, drive ins, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luaember/pseuds/Luaember
Summary: Saimastu movie night one shot.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 11





	A Night with You

Shuichi sat behind Kaede. It was Friday afternoon for them and school was almost over. The final bell rang. 

“Hey Shuichi,” Kaede said, “Are you busy?” 

“I don’t think so.” He replied. 

“Good, let’s hang out.” She grabbed his hand pulling him out to her car. “Get in silly.”

“Kaede where are we going.”

“You’ll see.”

“Are you kidnapping me?”

“Maybe. The detective figured it out.” She giggled. 

“Kaede-.”

“You’ll see! Don’t worry, you're safe.” She took a couple more turns driving onto the highway. “What do you want to listen to?” 

“Do you have any recordings of you playing piano? I’d like to hear it.” She slightly blushed, putting the aux cord in and playing some pieces. They told each other’s jokes as they drove. The car turned into a drive in.

“Which movie would you like to see?”

“Star Wars why not.” Kaede paid and then pulled into Theatre 2.

“We’ve got an hour and half before it starts. I saw a mini golf course you want to play?” She climbed out of the car opening the door for him. 

“Sure.” They walked over there together. Kaede picked a pink ball while Shuichi picked a blue one. They played their game getting to the 5th hole when suddenly Kaede ball missed the hole but was caught by the water. She laughed, getting it as it popped back up. 

“How are you so good you’ve gotten a whole in one everywhere except hole 4.”

“I aim for the hole and not the water.” Kaede crossed her arms puffing her cheeks, “Kaede-.” 

“Teach me.” They were at the next whole, he set his ball and club down walking over to Kaede. His hand over hers moving the movements with her. They both were blushing. She got a hole in one. Correction they got a whole in one.

“I taught you.” He smiled at her, taking his place and getting a par.

“I’ll teach you a simple song on piano.” She thought of putting her hands going over his tracing his fingers. They finished their game, Kaede losing. 

“Kaede why you invite me and not someone else.”

“I want to be with you, Shuichi not someone else.” They stopped at the car first before going to the snack shop. Pushing down the backseats to give them room in the trunk to watch the movie. As they walked their hands brushed each other reciting a blush from the two but neither locking hands with each other. 

“What do you want?”

“Kaede you’ve been paying for everything. I c-.”

“Shh.” She put her finger on his lip. “I brought you. It would be rude of me to make the guest pay.” 

“Next time my treat.” 

“We can share popcorn, what do you want to drink?l

“A Pepsi.” They went up and got their things. 

“Can you hold these for a second?” He nodded. The trunk was now popped giving them a clear view of the movie. She climbed in taking the stuff out of his hands so he could join her. 

“Do you have any blankets?” 

“One.” She handed it over to him. He threw it over his right shoulder touching her right. The movie was a quarter way through. They went for the popcorn at the same time. She pulled hers out. “Thanks for coming with me Shuichi.” She turned to kiss him on the cheek. 

“You’re welcome.” He was beat red. He drew his left arm out from behind her wrapping it onto her shoulder scotting closer. When Kaede finished her drink Shuichi allowed her to have a sip out of his. She fell asleep on his shoulder half way through. He didn’t mind he kissed her on her forehead. “I enjoyed tonight Kaede.” When the movie ended her gentley woke her up. She drove him home holding his hand till her left her.


End file.
